The Life of Luck
by lilaflo
Summary: When Jinx thinks about how a certain superhero who changed her life.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Teen Titans related**

Jinx was sitting on a park bench rethinking of what happened just a few moments ago. What an odd event it was. Jinx thought about the past and what she did. All she expected that night was to steal some artifacts from a museum and get out, but it didn't happen that way.

When she first met him he was running so fast she couldn't even see him. All her friend's stuff was gone. All that gold was just gone in a second. She didn't know what was going on at that time. Then the next second her necklace was taken and what replaced it was a red rose.

She was so furious. She couldn't actually believe what was happening. They almost got caught by the police and some hero comes into her life and just messes with her. She was confused on why a hero would give a villain a rose. Why a rose? Especially since it's a red rose.

Red roses meant love. And love was something Jinx didn't have in her life. She was pretty popular at the Hive Academy, but people only respected her out of intimidation and power. Brother Blood didn't treat her well either. Love was too complicated for Jinx to understand. What confused Jinx even more was that it was from a hero! As she pushed that feeling aside she listened to what Gizmo was saying.

Later that night she tried robbing the museum again, but this time the hero finally revealed himself. "Need a little luck," he said. Of course she needed luck. Her life was full of bad luck it was in her name! She found out his name was Kid Flash. He said he was the fastest boy alive, which was most definitely true.

"Why do you hang out with those losers? They're only holding you back." Even though she barely knew anything about the spandex wearing super hero, she couldn't disagree on that.

"I know that you're too smart for this." What did he know! He had a point though.

When he held out his hand to her something in her heart felt something different. It was just a matter between them. When he looked at her with honesty and trust in his eyes, she felt like the rest of the world didn't matter. She felt as though she could trust again.

When she hexed him, she almost felt guilt. She was amazed at how Kid Flash could easily beat her teammates. He outsmarted them even when it was six against one. Well for Billy Numerous it was a different story. He trapped Gizmo like a cocoon, crushed Billy Numerous, and left a burn on Mammoth's arm. She underestimated his ability of defeating her team. Good thing was he slipped and she knocked him out.

She was happy that he understood what she felt. And she was also happy that he also thought her team was full of morons. She always felt so frustrated when her teammates didn't act serious or consider her feelings.

"Don't I get a say in this?" How did he get the chips?

"Wait, wait, wait! If you're called the Hive Five, how come there are six of you?" she felt that she should've face palmed herself when See-More gave a lame excuse saying, "It sounds cool?" Now that was just idiotic. Man was he getting a lot of points. Well, maybe there are six of them since there are six sides of the hexagon that symbolized the Hive Academy.

"Don't have much of an attention span do they?" He had no idea what she had been through. It was so dang obvious that they were idiots, what made him think that they would have a good attention span.

"Does it bother you that all those guys never listen to you?" Now he was just making common sense. She hated being ignored. No, not hated **loathed**. Why was he so interested in her exactly?

"There's something about you that's different. I think you can do better." For some possible reason she was both annoyed and flattered. In what type of different was he talking about? If he was talking about physically different it was obvious. She had pink hair that looked like horns, pink eyes with cat pupils, and extremely pale skin. If he was talking about personality different it didn't make any sense. Well to her at least.

"Can I get some mustard? This looks a little dry." Wow. Way to kill the mood Kid Flash.

"Jinx. You don't wanna get mixed up with them." Again, what did he know? She was a villainess. She belonged with a bunch of other villains.

"You're making a big mistake." She was making a big mistake! If anything he was making a big mistake! He had to get into her personal life! He could've just let them rob the place and he didn't have to be in this big mess. He shouldn't have tried to persuade her to become good, he shouldn't have tried to be friends with her, and he didn't have to mess with her!

After her brief discussion with her idol, Madam Rouge when she turned around horror filled the empty void of her heart. What would Madam Rouge think? What would she do? She also needed a level four containment field, but she'd asked Gizmo later.

The power went out and she saw a flash of yellow and red. Yes! He was still in the building, so she could still get Madam Rouge's respect. The bad part was that he was practically destroying her home.

They were practically playing a game of Cat and Mouse. Kid Flash being the fast and small mouse and her being the unlucky black cat.

Kyd Wykkyd scared Kid Flash, but unfortunately wasn't swift enough to catch him.

Gizmo electrocuted Kid Flash, but Kid Flash messed with his inventions and left the room.

Kid Flash tore apart every single piece of metal from the cars that Billy Numerous owned. Seeing all of his vehicles destroyed, Billy Numerous was left devastated.

The video system was also messed up and distracted Mammoth who was watching the pie on the screen.

When Jinx heard Kid Flash was in her room she grew even more furious.

"I never took you for the unicorn type." When she spotted him he was looking at her sketchbook, leaning over her drawers. She hexed him, and hexed him, and hexed him. When he was gone she saw her room completely messed up. She screamed with all her heart expressing her anger.

When Kid Flash reached a dead end she thought for sure that he couldn't escape.

"You do realize I could vibrate my molecules through solid objects?" He vibrated through the wall and said, "Later!"

Jinx just couldn't believe it. He escaped! Everything didn't work. He seemed so carefree and childish and they still couldn't catch him. It all went down when Madam Rouge came…

She couldn't believe her ears. Madam Rouge just tossed her away like that. She needed to find Kid Flash before Madam Rouge did. Why couldn't her team just help her? Good thing See-More was there. When he told her the location she gratefully thanked him for his help.

She went to the warehouse and she could hear Kid Flash asking if she was her. What? Of course it was her. She caused a water pipe to shoot water at his face and he was finally convinced.

"Why do you want to be like her?" It was so obvious. She was and always will be bad luck. Good will never be an option. People will always fear her, disrespect her, and treat her as if she was some kind of monster. If she can be like Madam Rouge, she'll gain acceptance. She can feel like somebody.

"You don't need to hurt people to feel good about yourself." There was that strange feeling again. It was so irritating and true. She hated hurting people, but if it was a way to gain respect she'll do it. It was true. People would only feel good about themselves if you did good. But she didn't need a lecture from a guy who's almost dead.

Jinx blasted Kid Flash and trapped him in a level four containment field. Guilt hurt her, but if she was going to impress Madam Rouge she'd do it. When she saw Madam Rouge coming excitement and hope filled her. What she didn't expect was Madam Rouge to hit her.

As Jinx was getting up and groaning from the pain she heard Madam Rouge say, "Life is full of disappointments and you are one of them. Hand him over to me." Kid Flash's words were echoing in her mind and she realized what she had to do. "Go catch him yourself," Jinx said while crushing the device that contained Kid Flash.

"Thanks," Kid Flash said as he scurried off.

Madam Rouge was about hit to her, but before she could do that Jinx hexed her and earth came from the ground knocking Madam Rouge down.

"I don't care who you are, nobody messes with me."

"Hmm… We'll be in touch." Madam Rouge had walked off.

See-More had offered to rob a store, but Jinx refused. With muttering a last good-bye to her friend she walked away.

As she walked away she spotted a beautiful red rose in a porcelain vase. Picking up the rose she finally decided to turn good and accept Kid Flash's invitation. As she heard him run off, she smiled.

Kid Flash had really changed her life. Because of him she finally understood independence, respect, and love. The love that she had for this boy.


End file.
